Kuzon Movie 2: Kuzon's Parents
Kuzon Movie 2: Kuzon's Parent's is the second movie in the Kuzon movie line. This movie is the story of Kuzon's parents 20 years before the present and how they met. Like the Kuzon Saga, it is a whole flashback, even before the Kuzon Saga twenty (20) years. It is preceded by Kuzon: The Movie, and succeeded by Kuzon Movie 3: The Return of Cabban. Please turn your cell phones off, get your popcorn, drink, candy and enjoy the movie. Prolouge A large group of Saiyan's are attacking a distant planet....... Movie Saiyan Soldier: (Destroying city) Okay Toman! I got it over here! I'm headin over to the west part! Toman: Okay! Remember, don't destroy to much though Lec, I know how you are.... Lec: Yeah yeah........See ya! Lec blasts off to a near city....... Toman: Whew....Now I'm gettin that section over there. Toman throws a blast at the city below destroying everything....... Toman: Okay, that's done, now I'm done.... Lec: I'm back! Are we ready to go? We finished most of it off yesterday! Female soldier: Yeah, Comon people! Let's go! Everyone starts flying to their pods...... Other Soldier: Yeah, wonder how much of a price we'll get from Lord Frieza.......probably not much, 'cause this is a weak planet....... Lec: Oh be quiet Cabo, I seen you with blood yesterday, Admit it! Cabo: Never! I don't bleed! I'm too tough for it! Lec: You're full of it today.... Toman: Someone needs to be cuttin' down on their sweets too... Cabo: You better not talk about me like that little tomato man! Toman: I'm not the one who pee'd my pants in Saiyangarten..... Everyone laughs..... Cabo: (Grrrrr.....) You just wait 'till we get back home, and I'll fight you in a gravity chamber! Femle soldier: Man your full of it Cabo, will you ever shut that hippo mouth.... Everyone laughs again...... Cabo: (To himself) Whenigetmyhandsimgonnayouandfightyouin....(More Gibberish words) Everyone makes it to their pods......and gets in them.... Lec: See ya on Vegeta! Everybody blasts off the planet for Vegeta....... When the team lands on Vegeta they each get out, except Toman, who gets there a little later.... At the Pod landing stations... Guard: Umm, Mr. Toman, your team is in the training lounge, umum um...sir, hehe... Toman: Yeah yeah....Okay...See ya! Toman runs down the hall and opens a door into a foggy smoky room with a sauna and training area.... Toman: Man, I can't hardly see at all through this smoke...oh, Hey Guys! Toman see's his team in the sauna pool relaxing with their drinks.... Lec: Toman, buddy! Over here! I left a spot over here near Carrace! Comon! Cabo: Hey, man take your armor and get a towel, man! Hehe! Carrace (Female Soldier): Hey! 'Don't think I wanted him to sit here!, you guys with your big butt are hoggin' up the sauna! Cabo: Whatever.... Toman: I think it's fine..... Toman pulls his armor off and throws it on the ground and gets a drink from the machine and hops in the sauna.. Cabo: Looks like Toman has a likey ''for Carrace.... ''Everyone laughs.... Toman: Yeah guys, real...funny........yeah, funny...... Quickly the door opens behind Toman and a guard walks in.... Guard: Umm, Toman... Toman: Yes? Guard: Frieza has assigned a special mission for you sir, On a Planet named, uhh, Garglax? Toman: Never heard of it......Well Comon guy- "Wait"! Guard: Frieza has assigned for you only! Toman: What? Just ''me? Guard: Yes Sir. Toman: Sounds suspicious....I've never been on a mission by myself....Okay, but if anything goes wrong I'm outta here! Guard: Most pleased! Lec: Well Buddy, good luck! Carrace: Those stray planets heve weird moves and hyptists..... Toman: I will, Bye guys! Everyone: Bye! 'Toman shuts the door and runs down the hall to the pod landing area with the guard....' Toman: (Running) So whats this mission for.......? Guard: I don't know, I just heard it was for you....... 'Toman and the guard make it to the end of the hall to the area.......' Toman: Hey, umm, could I have a new pair of armor...., I left mine back there..... Guard: Certainly, I have this lovely Green pair! Toman: Uhhh, I prefer Blue please.... ''The Guard hands Toman some blue armor..... Toman: Thanks! Guard: Good luck out there! Toman runs to his pod sitting at the end of the yard....and hops in....... Toman: (Thinking) I hope this mission's worth it, and not some cheap trick! The pod floats up slowly, and blasts off into the air out of the atmosphere heading for unknown places, and unaware of whats ahead....... --''Commercial--'' --''After Commercial--'' ''As the pod flies through space, to the distant planet ahead, back on Planet Vegeta, a woman is setting off to the same planet mistakenly.....'' Five hours later....' Tomans Pod is now beginning to land on the planet, as it slowly lands and makes a dust cloud, and large crater in the ground, Toman slowly steps out of the pod.....stands there and walks over farther..... Toman: (To himself) Hmmmm, seems civilized...well, let's search for some towns.... Toman walks out to the open and looks around...He checks his scouter.... Toman: Power levels of 0 Zero...Hmm, I'll go more closer in.... Toman Jumps up and blasts off to the north hoping to find somewhere.... In the air flying... Toman: Hmmm, (looking around), I think I'm detecting something....., it's over there, let's go! Toman flies into a nearby town, civilized with Blob like people... Toman: (Landing down to street, everybody stares) Hey! Blob: Huh?...... Toman forms a volcanic wave on his hand (Like Nappa did to a city before they fought Gohan, Piccolo etc) And explodes the whole city to a giant empty crater in the ground.......... Toman: That was easy.... Im just gonna take it easy...I'll find a giant city somewhere ahead..... Then I'll transform! And have some fun! Toman once again flies away to find some more towns.... But somewhere in space, the pod that left on Planet Vegeta is about to land on the planet...... And she does 2 minutes later..... The Woman comes out of the pod and the smoke from the landing fades away as she looks around.... Woman: Hmmmm, wonder what this dustball's got for me to savor on....Hm! Let's go! The Woman flies away the east..... Meanwhile Toman has now destroyed 4 towns and 3 Port-a-John's (Which he also used!) Flying... Toman: Hmmm, Comon! Where's the big city's! Doesn't this planet have anything fun on it!......... ........ Toman: Hmmm, I sense something very strong...Must be a city! Yeah! Toman flies a few more miles ahead to notice a giant metropolis thriving with blobs of all colors! Toman: Yes! This is awesome! Now let's go! Toman prepares to form a Volcanic wave... But just as he is ready, The entire city starts to explode in a giant flash of light and leaves a giant (HUGE) Crater where the huge city used to be..... Toman: What the! What was that! I didn't even do nothing! Wait, Whats that power!.... (Checks his Scouter) WHAT THE! 2300! The woman is next to the destroyed city and had just destroyed it with a volcanic wave... Woman: Well this giant place is gone... It was easy to... But I'm still Confused what them giant craters were back there.....Hm....old now.. I'm gonna check my scouter for nearby towns or blobs.... (Checks Scouter).... WHAT THE! 2300! But it's so close! Its right over there! Grrrr! The Woman flies for the Power source...... At the same time Toman does... Toman: (Flying) Grrrr! Woman: (Flying) Grrrr! Before the 2 know it they slam right into each other! Right on the heads! Toman: Owwwwww!!!!! (Grabbing head) Woman: Man! Owwwww.....! (Grabbing head) Toman: Man, owww...What was that...Looks up... WHAT THE!!!!!? WHO ARE YOU!!!!!? Woman: Jees, well if you haven't noticed I'm a woman...(Looks at Man) Who are You? Toman: My name's Toman.., Who are you? Woman: My name's Lettune, nice meeting you. But how did you get here? This was a special mission I got called here for.... Toman: I got sent here for a special mission too, but why would they get the schedules wrong? Lettune: I don't know! But you're gonna have to leave, bye! Ri'ght before Lettune blast off, Toman grabs her legs and pulls her back...' Lettune: What do you want from me!? Toman: I'm not leaving, neither are you! Lettune: Who said! Let go of me! Lettune gets out of Toman's hands and flies away but Toman catches up with her and catches her again... Lettune: What the crap!? Toman: Let's transform! It's a full moon! We can wipe it out together! Lettune: No! I work alone! Bye! Lettune blasts off out of sight.... Toman: Hmmm..., Well that stinks.....I guess I'll just go back to my pod and sleep for the night and let her do the work, yeah! That's perfect! You don't see that much! The Next day.... Toman Gets up and out of his Pod... Toman: Ahhhhhh......, New day! Its a good day fo-, What the! All in sight, is craters everywhere and bodies....... Toman: She became a ape and took everyone out when I was asleep! I didn't think she'd do it....... Well, I'm not getting paid for this one, and it was a special one. If they find out I slept all through the entire thing they'd get me down in the ditch for sure! (Sound of Pod Closing) Toman: Whats tha- Hey! Toman sees Lettune Get in her pod and blast off.... Toman: I bet I could catch up with her if i left for Planet Vegeta now! Toman Hop's back in his pod and quickly blast's off to Vegeta. On Planet Vegeta......... Lettune's pod fastly lands down on the planet on a launch pad, and She walks out and into a nearby building... While a few minutes later Toman's pod lands down, and he gets out... Toman: Hey! (Walks up to overseer). Have you seen a woman, pink jumpsuit and armor, about my size? Overseer: Yeah, came in bout' 2 minutes ago, over in the Printery..... Toman: Thanks! (Running to Printery, and inside) Inside, theres paper everywhere and some Saiyans sitting around...... Toman: Hey! (Walks to Lettune sitting down drinking), You're here! Could you take the blame for wiping out Planet Garglax.... Lettune: You! (Gets up mad) Would you just leave me alone!, and no! Toman: You must have got the wrong trip papers, Garglax was assigned for me especially! Lettune: You must have gotten wrong orders, It was for me aspecially, now go away! (Manager butts in) Manager: Oh, Garglax?, that place was assigned for some guy named Toman yesterday... Toman: My name's Toman!, Ha! Lettune.... Lettune:.........Well, I'm wrong, sorry, but I swear I heard them say Garglax..... Manager: Well, there is a planet named Gargles, like Garglax, if your Lettune, you might of heard wrong..... But if Toman didn't take the planet himself, he doesn't get any pay... Lettune: Ha! (Toman knuckles Lettune in the shoulder) Lettune: I'm going to the drink, don't follow me... Toman: That's where I was gonna go.... Lettune: .................I guess Maybe I could buy you a drink since you didn't get paid...... Toman: Thanks, I'm almost out anyway..... In the Bar..... Other Saiyan's are laughing and having a good time.... while Toman's sitting in the back with the others.... Lec: That's screwed up, she gets pay over what you did, ha! sound like bull to me..... Toman: Actually I met her not long after I got there and she didn't want me to do anything, I followed her but she didn't listen..... So I just went back to the pod for the night, and woke to everything destroyed and giant ape prints, while she was just leaving.... Carrace: Well then, looks like Toman's goin the easy way..... Cabo: Aren't gettin no experience there, but good if you're desperate... Lec: I bet Toman, liked her.... Toman: Comon guys, stop....... Cabo: Ha ha ha! Yeah, I mean, what did you look at when you was talkin!? Carrace: Toman's, not that desperate.... Comon, he's had a hard night..... Lec: He will have a "hard" night if he don't stay away from her! Toman: ........ Lettune walks over with some drinks and a sandwich or two...... Lec: Well, looks like we better go, uhhhh, bye! Oh yeah, and have a good time you twoooooo.....Ha! (Carrace, Cabo and Lec runs out of room) Lettune: Weird....., here's that Manago Sundae like you like you said, its orange though, sorry... Toman: It's okay, but I didn't think you were serious when you said you'd get me one..... Lettune: When I say something, I do it....... Toman: I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said back on Garglax, I..... Lettune: It's fine, forget it, I'm sorry to, when I'm in a fighting mood, I'm serious...... Forgive me? Toman: Sure. Forget about all of it. Hey, what do you call a cow mixed with a pig? Lettune: What? Toman: A Cig of a Pow! Lettune: Ha ha........aaaaaa......... (Fake laughing) Over time Toman and Lettune take out all kinds of planets together, and have a good time and get to know each other, until they finally decide to get together and marry, the Saiyan Way.... 3 Years Later.... Walking down a hall....... Toman: Well, I'm not much for relationship, but I'm up for anything... Lettune: Well, this is where we can test are strength, and be together officially. Toman: I'll beat you... Lettune: We'll see bout' that. They each walk into a big field with a Saiyan or 2 in the stands, and another one with a cape in the center..... Toman and her walk up to the one with the cape.... Wedding announcer: Comon, let's do this..... (Toman and Lettune hold hands) Announcer: You are Saiyan's, together, built to destroy. But inside that nature there is a more beautiful inside, Love, and we all have it...... Together, do you to promise to protect each other, no matter what the problems, and in times of sickness heal one another, and live forever in love? Lettune: I do Toman: I.....do! Announcer: Well.. then, I declare you, Together, forever. Shall you have good times and hard fights. Congratulations, you married, but last, you must test each others skill once more, in a small battle, out there on the field. Go ahead, don't be to loud though, I got a headache today.... Toman and Lettune walk out to the field on each side..... Announcer: Begin. Toman jumps up and so does Lettune, and they start throwing blasts at each other. Toman kicks Lettune around some until Lettune decides to blast Toman to the ground 'till he quickly dodges and tries to bring one to Lettune's stomach, which fails and Lettune slaps him across the face the kicks him to the ground, Toman gets up and him and her start pummeling each other up and down for 2 whole hours 'till they're both down... 2 Hours later, after the fighting and they shower... (Walking down the hall) Toman: Well, were, together....It feels weird...and good... Lettune: Well, its about to feel a little better! Lettune jumps up and hugs and kisses Toman.... For 3 years they work together and fight together, side by side again, in love, but also, on the inside, Their Saiyans, and their Damned good at what they do, fight. After some time, Lettune is in a bar when Bardock (Gokus Father) comes in and talks about Frieza and her plotting (Watch Bardock: The Father of Goku movie for more) she quickly go's to grab Toman and they each quickly get off Planet Vegeta before Frieza destroys it, and they land on a unamed planet they don't know about at all. And from their, read the Kuzon Saga For the rest of the story. And Toman and Lettune, Live Happily, Ever, After. Thank You For reading, Kuzon Movie 2: Kuzons Parents. For the next movie click here, Kuzon Movie 3: Return of Cabban. ''Thank you, Ultra Kuzon.'' Category:Movie Category:Fan Stories Category:Dragon Ball Category:Kuzonx2